Charlie
by antares.78
Summary: A fascinating young woman shows up in House's office. Set somewhere in season 3 ignoring a lot of stuff (voluntarily or not).


**CHARLIE**

...

A fascinating young woman shows up in House's office.

 _Set somewhere in season 3 ignoring a lot of stuff (voluntarily or not)._

 _I know I should focus on the next chapter of 'Daddy', but I just had this idea and I had to share it with you. It's just a one-shot, so... enjoy!_

 _..._

 _Gregory House MD._

I smile as I look at that writing on the glass door. Here I am finally.

Well, actually I know I shouldn't be here, but outside it's too cold for waiting on a bench.

I skillfully avoided _Dr. Cuddy_ 's office as soon as I entered the PPTH main door, putting my scarf over my nose and lowering my wool cap on my forehead in such a way that not even a mother would have recognized one of her children in such a way!

Let's say I'm not well-accepted here and I know it. Dr. House knows it as much as I do. He just doesn't care. Or he just likes too much to upset his boss! I can't help but smirk at that thought. She almost caught me the last time I came here... but this time I snuck into the elevator so quickly that I'm 100% sure that if she looked up from her computer she could at most catch sight of a black silhouette.

Dr. House is not here though. His coat hangs from the coat tree by the door but the office is dark.

I sigh, taking off my cap and scarf and then leaving my jacket and backpack on the chaise-long on my right. Of course I don't want to be caught, but now I'm sweating because of the change in temperature. Why hospitals have always to be that hot! I lift the sleeves of my shirt as I take a few steps around, peeking through the door of the differential room to be sure none is there before entering.

I stare for a few seconds at the white board in front of me, then sitting up with a little jump on the empty big table.

Why all those weird difficult words coming from Latin and ancient Greek? Wouldn't be easier to use current speech?

I stare at the tip of my boots as I swing my legs back and forth slightly.

 _"Um... Good morning. May I help you?"_

I turn my head so quickly that my long auburn ponytail almost hits my face.

An _'er...'_ it's the only sound that comes out of my mouth.

A good-looking young blonde Australian doctor. Soft features and a perfectly drawn mouth. I can't see his name on the badge hung on his white coat because of the bunch of folders he's holding against his chest.

His eyebrows furrow as he clearly wonders who I am and what I'm doing there. His gaze moves from my black shirt to my tight jeans and boots, then moving up again on my shirt.

Oh c'mon! Men! My breast isn't that full, actually is not full at all, so no need to stare, ok?

I mentally puff while I hop down the table and stand up.

He's not that tall... well, compared to me at least. A lot of women would like to be as tall as me, but sometimes I'd like to wear heels without being taller than my date.

We just stare at each other for a few seconds. I know he's still wondering who I am. A patient? The relative of a patient? A young doctor?

Well, no, I suppose I don't look like a doctor at all!

 _"Do we already met?"_ He asks giving me a weird look.

I feel my eyebrows raising at those words.

Blue eyes, like mine, but clearer than mine honestly, and surely not the shade of blue I meet just a second later as I look behind him.

My smile grows wider and I hug him before he can see that coming. I have to move on tiptoes to put my hands around his neck and I meet his questioning gaze as soon I let go of him.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ He asked me in a sort of annoyed (but not that annoyed) tone then meeting his employee's look and giving a glance at the woman behind him.

Another young doctor, but a woman this time. Long brown hair, green eyes and a too sweet perfume. Dr. Cameron, according to the badge on her white coat.

What? Do you want an hug too? I mentally ask as her eyes widen. Ok, probably she just isn't used to someone hugging her boss like that.

Anyway I can feel people. I don't know if it's a skill or not, but I feel them. A sort of sixth sense.

She's asking herself who I am, but in a different way than the Aussie guy. He's sort of interested in me, she's instead not at ease. She's wondering if I'm a problem.

I look as she watched her boss's reaction to me and...

Oh, God! You like him, don't you? Maybe 'love' him either! Too bad he isn't interested in you instead!

I mentally roll my eyes at whatever she's thinking, and I just meet the eyes of the only man I'm interested in right now.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ He says as his eyes move from mine to the young doctor's ones, then finding mine again _"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow"_

I see Dr. Cameron's look widening on that 'expecting?'

Are you wondering if I'm a sort of hooker? Really? Isn't him handsome enough for a young date? Anyway, he's mine, ok? Keep your hands away from him!

Yeah, ok. Maybe I'm a little jealous. And possessive.

 _"Aren't you happy of having me here earlier?"_ I just say with a shrug, raising an eyebrow and reaching for the nearest chair.

I sit down, resting an elbow on the table and letting my cheek fall in my palm.

 _"I have plans for tonight"_ I add, giving a mischievous and impertinent look at the lady doctor and smirking as one of the corners of _Dr. House_ 's lips curls up.

...

He ties the sash of his bathrobe while he walks out of the bathroom giving me a look.

I roll in the bed then untangling my limbs from the sheets and standing up, shivering as the cold air hits my bare legs.

I'm already wearing one of his T-shirts, but I approach the dresser, taking out an old sweater of him. One of those oversize sweater coming right from 80's that seems a short dress on me despite my height.

 _"Don't you have your own clothes?"_ He asks as I just give him a smile and a shrug.

We both looks at the bedroom door as soon as we hear a knock on the front door.

 _"I get it"_ I say, hurrying to run to it since I'm the most dressed of us.

A pair of curious eyes meet mine as soon as I open the door.

The Aussie guy I met yesterday.

From the papers in his hand I assume it's a work visit, and I can't help but smile at the memory of how I and his boss have purposely agreed in not answering the call an hour earlier.

I greet him with a _"Hi"_ that he awkwardly doesn't return as his jaw drops. He just stares at me, at my naked feet and legs then looking at the man who approaches me from behind.

 _"There's a pair of yoga pants in the dresser"_ he says, touching my shoulder as I turn to look at him, then giving the young doctor another smile and walking toward the bedroom again, unable not to smile at the conversation I can hear even if the guy is talking in a sort of whispering.

 _"Really?"_ He whispers _"She's half your age!"_

His tone is so shocked I can practically see his eyes widening.

 _"Actually I'm not even sure she's 18, House!"_

 _"I haven't asked her a document"_ he answers as I mentally chuckle at this reply (and again I'm sure the guy's eyes got even bigger).

 _"And... did you two -? Did you two sleep together?"_

His tone is astounded again, but I can feel a shade of admiration in it this time.

 _"Unless you think I slept on the coach"_

The guy's eyes move from House to me as I enter the room again, tying my hair in a soft long braid at one side of my head. I look down at the pants I now wear. Definitely too short for me, but at least they can't be of that brunette doctor I met yesterday since she was as tall as me. These pants are at least 4 inches too short for her and me, something that fuels in me another suspicion instead!

A suspicion which will have to wait till a more proper moment though, like my stomach suddenly reminds me growling loudly!

I look at the two men still by the door now talking about something medical as I put my boots on, then taking my padded jacket from the back of the sofa.

 _"I'm gonna buy something edible for breakfast. Do you have 20 bucks?"_ I ask as they both turn to me.

 _"What'd you do with the hundred dollars I gave you yesterday night?"_

I just shrug and he rolls his eyes then handing me a few bills from the wallet on the fireplace.

I whisper a ' _thanks'_ in his ear, place a soft kiss on his cheek and leave.

I know they're both looking at me and I can't help but smirk.

...

 _"House!"_

Shit! Shit! Shit! I turn the corner before she can see me, but I can't help but peek at that scene.

He keeps walking, feigning of not having heard her, but I see him rolling his eyes as the sound of heels quickly approaches him.

He stops in front of his Repsol, but again he doesn't turn, just nonchalantly bending over to fix his cane to the hooks and then straightening his back again.

 _"I got it, Cuddy! Tuxedo. 8 o' clock. Gala. You said it just a hundred times,"_ he says with a sigh, finally turning to meet her glare _"in the last hour"_ he adds as she can't help the slight smile which try to play on her lips, softening her tense features.

She looks at his fingers as they zip his leather jacket and then their eyes lock again.

 _"It's not about the gala,"_ She says as her look returns serious, looking around at the apparently empty underground parking lot, then meeting his eyes again _"You can't take her here, House!"_ She adds giving him a glare.

I stay still behind the wall but I just can't help it, and I peek at them again.

He doesn't reply and, thankfully, he doesn't glance toward where he knows I am either. He just takes his helmet from the handlebar of his bike, turning it between his hands, avoiding her gaze for a few seconds as he obviously can feel it on himself anyway.

Of course he can feel it! I feel it too! Like I can feel the tension growing between them.

She sighs loudly and closes her eyes, rubbing the point between her eyebrows with two fingers at what surely is an incipient migraine, then looking at him again, finally meeting his eyes.

 _"Just to be clear I didn't take her here. She came by herself"_

 _"I don't want her here, House, period."_ She said in a firm tone _"Am I been clear?"_

He rolls his eyes then giving her one of those mischievous smile of him.

 _"Worried about having a rival?"_ He asks with a teasing and mischievous smirk as she can't help but chuckle.

 _"She definitely can't be a rival, House!"_ She replies shaking her head as he holds her gaze.

 _"Cameron?"_

He's definitely teasing her and I watch her as she stares back at him, just dampening her lips with her tongue.

 _"She definitely can't be a rival, House!"_ She repeats with a challenging and somehow flirtatious look, turning and heading to the stairs as he can't help but smirk.

I look from one to the other one, wondering if I'd like to punch more him or her right now! For sure I'd like to yell at both of them! Instead, I just inhale and exhale deeply, turning my helmet between my hands and then peeking at them again.

He watches her as she climbs the steps quickly not turning her head to glance at him again.

 _"Cuddy?"_

She stops, looking up in what would have had to seem an upset way then turning just her head to look down at him.

 _"Check your coffee tomorrow,"_ He teases, this time giving an almost imperceptible glance in my direction as I quickly hide behind the wall again _"She can be very vindictive, you know?"_

He smirks, put on his helmet before she can reply and starts the engine, again just in case she is going to reply.

Instead, she just sighs, looking at him as he turns his motorcycle toward the parking lot exit.

 _"Yeah, l wonder who had a bad influence on her"_ I hear her whispering as soon as the roar of the bike is gone.

She gives a little pat to the banister still looking at that point where he's disappeared, then bowing her head and quickly climbing the remaining steps, wrapping her white coat more around herself.

I look at the exit in turn, hoping he'll come back to pick me up.

...

Whoa!

I slightly squeeze the forearm of the handsome man next to me as we enter the gala room and our eyes immediately find Dr. Cuddy. She's gorgeous in that red dress! Her hair falls in soft curls on her bare back and her eyes shine almost like the necklace and bracelet she wears as she smiles at the woman she's talking with.

I cast a sidelong glance at my partner and I have to suppress the instinct to jab my elbow at his ribs at the look on his face but, instead, I just close my mouth as a smirk plays on his lips and his head turns to look down at me.

Our eyes meet in a conspiratorial look and I get what he's thinking about. She had insisted so much for him to be there tonight, that now he's wondering if she would have been more mad at him if he didn't show up at all or for him to be there with his _special_ date.

But I'm too excited tonight for being upset by that. I'm sure my eyes are shining like the ones of a child in a toy store.

I wear a wonderful long dark-green silk dress which stressed out the _amazing_ red tinges of my hair (like that mellifluous shop assistant said) and my hair caresses my back at every step. Well, my hair is a curse to be honest! I spent an hour to straighten it and it still curls on the tip! But tonight I almost like it anyway and I just want to enjoy this night.

The lights, the music, the scent of chocolate coming from the chocolate fountain...

 _"If I need to clean your mouth I'll take you home!"_

I meet his piercing look and I roll my eyes.

 _"I promise I'll be a good girl,"_ I reply, moving on tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek, meeting the Aussie doctor's eyes as he approaches us _"so you don't have to spank me tonight"_ I can't help but add, loud enough to be heard by the young doctor.

I try not to chuckle at the way in which his lips part and I just gesture that I'm going to take something to drink.

I turn my head just a second toward them as I walk, enough for catching sight of the look that guy is giving me and of how his boss's shoulders stiffen.

 _"Not for you!"_ He says to his employee with a sort of intimidating look as soon as the younger man turns to him with a very mischievous look.

When I come back they're still talking.

I hand out a drink to my partner, taking a little sip from mine.

 _"Oh, sorry, we didn't introduce properly, did we?"_ I say stretching an arm toward the young doctor as he glances from his boss to me, then taking my hand with an embarrassed smile.

 _"Er... I'm Robert"_ He says shaking my hand.

"Charlotte Emily Anne" I say in turn, looking at him as his eyes widen a little.

I can't help but sigh and let out a laughter at the same time.

It's a classic!

 _"Yeah, I know,"_ I laugh again, bending my head by side _"My mother has a fixation on English Literature,"_ I say as Robert laughs in turn.

 _"The Brontë sisters?"_ He asks still looking into my eyes as I bow my head then giving him a piercing look.

 _"Who else otherwise!"_

I roll my eyes and I can't help the smile which plays on my lips.

 _"My brother... Currer Ellis Acton, well, he has it worse!"_ I say with a serious tone, holding back another smile as Robert's eyes grow bigger and his lips part. And I chuckle this time, shaking my head slightly.

 _"Just joking. Only child, luckily!"_ I say as we both smile staring into each other's eyes.

 _"Anyway, I'm just Charlie"_ I say, bending my head by side slightly and giving him a little shrug.

I look at him as he gives me a tiny smile.

I'm sure he's still wondering how a chick like me can date a man double her age.

Behind us House clears his throat and we both turn to him, following his gaze, fixed somewhere on the other side of the room. Robert just excuses himself and "bravely" walks away.

Shit! The woman in red walking toward us doesn't look good at all!

Her lips parts and her features tense in such a way that I'm sure she would yell if she wouldn't be in a room too full of ears.

My lips part in turn as my eyes meet House's again.

 _"We're screwed!"_ He says.

I lift my eyebrows and press my lips one against the other one somehow holding back a smirk, patting his forearm.

 _"You are screwed!"_ I point out in a mocking tone, turning to glance at Dr. Cuddy again _"Very very screwed"_

I lift my long dress a little with one hand, enough for not stumbling, and quickly walk away in Robert's direction.

He tries to turn in the opposite direction too, but she's faster and her hand reaches for his arm before he can escape, pulling him far from the two women busy in a small talk a few steps from him.

Anyway, I can't help but give them a sidelong glance catching that _'Are you out of mind!?'_ from her lip movement.

The low tone of her voice in contrast with the way in which her eyes sparkle in an electrocuting glare.

And again... I can't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, moving on the sly till I am close enough but not enough to be seen.

 _"Oh, c'mon, don't freak out!"_ He reply giving her an irritating smirk _"I'm sure she learned how not pooping around a few years ago!"_

She sighs so loudly that I wonder how he can just stare at her without startling.

 _"I told you I don't want her here! And I told her too!"_ She says giving him another glare.

He holds her gaze unable of not smirking again.

 _"Actually you said you didn't want her in the hospital"_ He replies as she closes her eyes probably beginning a 99 to 1 countdown and then giving him an exasperated look.

She opens her lips to reply in turn, but he gives her a thoughtful look, speaking before she has time to speak first.

 _"Wait -"_

She's the one who slightly moves her head back raising both her eyebrows at his 'wait' this time.

 _"Did you talk to her too?"_ He asks as she gives him a _obviously-I-did_ gaze.

Yeah, obviously she did! She caught me on PPTH main door... an inch from freedom! Something that wouldn't have happened if you would have come back to pick me up, _Dr. House_!

I watch as he glares at her.

Go, stand up for me!

Her eyes close again and her fingers reach for the back of her neck massaging the muscles at both sides of her cervical spine.

 _"And what did she tell you?"_ He asks again as she doesn't open her eyes.

 _"She promised she won't show up in the hospital anymo-"_

I can't help the laugher that try to escape my lips and I put a hand on my mouth in an attempt of not being caught.

Her eyes suddenly open, and she looks up at him meeting his eyes and letting out what is somehow an annoyed moan and a chuckle.

 _"Fuck!"_ She says closing her eyes again, then meeting his amused look as she can't help the slight curling-up of the corners of her lips _"Well, fine! But... keep an eye on her, ok?"_

I step back as he just nods looking at her as she gives him another glare then turning to leave. Being caught here eavesdropping, wouldn't be a good move!

I watch her as she walks away, but she takes just a couple of steps before he calls her again.

 _"Wanna dance?"_

What? Really?

It has to sound weird to her too, because she suddenly turns toward him slightly raising her eyebrows in a questioning gaze. But her look softens... her tongue lightly dampens her lips and her teeth trap that same lower lip.

I can feel the electricity between them and I feel not at ease. My fingers reach for the bracelet on my wrist and I can't help but fidgeting with it nervously.

Fuck! I shouldn't be here...

And instead, again, my feet are glued to the floor. Curiosity has to have been carved in my DNA! And, yes, it sometimes turns in nosiness. But... who do they think they can fool?!

Is she at least aware of the kind of look she's giving him? The one of someone who is craving for gliding an hand under his tuxedo jacket, feeling the muscles of his chest under her fingers, through that white silk shirt. I close my eyes at that thought... it's definitely something I don't want to think about!

 _"Er... what about your partner?"_ She asks looking at him _"Won't she be upset?"_ She adds as he just stares into her eyes.

His tongue dampens his lips in turn as his eyes don't leave hers. I could have been right in front of them and they wouldn't have noticed!

She accepts the hand he stretches toward her, unable to suppress the light smile playing on her lips as he pulls her on the dance floor.

Nothing between them? Really? Oh, c'mon!

Once again I don't know if I want to slap him or her!

Their eyes meet as they move closer. She bows her head as his hand wraps her waist and she puts her arms around his neck.

There they are! If I had some doubts now they're definitely fading!

I feel unease and I look down at my own fingers again...

They're not just dancing... their savoring each other's scent and touch...

When I look up again, his hand has gone a little too down on her back. She closes her eyes and looks up at him with a teasing smile. Her hand reaches for his, moving it a little up, and he gives her an amused look, running his tongue on his lips in what is clearly a flirtatious way.

They stare into each other's eyes again till she gives a little pat at his shoulder, biting on her lower lip to prevent her smile from growing wider.

I'm so much into what's I'm watching that I don't realize they've stopped dancing till I can feel her eyes on me.

She hasn't been aware of me staring at them obviously. The smile on her face fades and she turns toward him again, slightly clearing her throat as she dampens her lips, this time in a somehow uncomfortable way.

She rests her palm on his chest for one second as their eyes lock again, till she turns to leave.

What? Really?

Are you really staring at her ass?!

I can't believe you can't help it! I'm still here, remember? I can see you!

I suppose she read that on my face because she suddenly turns toward him again, widening her eyes as she catches him like a child with the hands in the jam jar.

He gives her a sort of amused look and she looks from him to me again.

They walk away from the dancing floor, almost nonchalantly heading toward me. I follow the direction of her gaze as she comes closer and I watch down at my feet in turn.

They're still far from me, but I can get her lip movement even if she bows her head slightly, then letting out a small chuckle.

 _"Is she wearing sneakers with an evening dress?"_ She asks him, as their eyes lock again.

I can see him holding back a chuckle in turn.

 _"We agreed her motorcycle boots were a little too much for tonight"_

Her eyes close and her lip traps her lower lip again as she just nods, unable not to smile again as she walks away, casting me another look.

...

I have already a foot on the bathroom threshold when I see her in there.

I suddenly step back wondering if she caught sight of me through the mirror.

Maybe not... she was closing her lipstick tube and pressing her lips together to fix it. There is a chance she hasn't see me.

 _"Charlotte?"_

I roll my eyes, still staring at that closed door.

Who am I making fool? She always sees everything!

I sigh and at last I slowly open the door, whispering just a ' _Hey'_ as our eyes meet.

 _"Escaping? Really?"_ She asks with a questioning look _"I don't know what he told you, but I'm not that dangerous, you know?"_ She says as I just bow my head.

"I saw you two, earlier," I say with which is both an uncomfortable and challenging tone _"...on the dance floor"_ I add as if there's a chance she can misunderstand what I'm talking about.

She just holds my gaze for a couple of seconds and then looks down, putting in her purse the lipstick tube still in her hand.

 _"Oh, that..."_ she says in an awkward tone, obviously in an attempt to minimize _"It was just a dance... what everyone do in this kind of parties. We don't- "_

I see her almost startling as I raise my hands then letting my arms fall along my sides in an exasperated way.

"OH, PLEASE! DON'T SELL ME THIS SHIT!"

I shout and she gives me a glare in response.

 _"Charlotte! Don't you dare!"_ She orders in what is really a dangerous tone this time.

 _"Charlie!"_ I reply, ignoring her threat and instead giving her an insolent look.

 _"Charlotte Emily Ann, according to your identity card"_ She points out instead, holding my gaze.

If this would have been a cartoon movie there would have been lightning darting from my eyes to hers.

I sigh loudly then rolling my eyes and letting out a somehow annoyed somehow bored puff.

 _"What game are you two playing, Charlotte?"_ She asks as I can't help but sigh again _"I thought I've been clear"._

 _"Oh c'mon. I'm just having fun. You should try sometimes!"_

I hold her gaze as she's clearly mentally counting down from 99 to 1. Something that isn't enough sometimes.

 _"It's not a game, Charlie"_ she says in what is an attempt to keep her tone serious and calm, for calming me down in turn.

I roll my eyes again. I'm calm. I'm smart. I'm not an idiot, ok? I can't just stay there and watch when someone try to make fool of me!

I try the countdown thing... but it doesn't work for me.

 _"OH, C'MON! REALLY? I'M NOT THE ONE PLAYING GAMES HERE!" I shout, raising again an arm in the air "I SAW YOU TWO TOGETHER! I GOT IT! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WITH HALF A BRAIN!"_

Her lips part but she isn't that quick to reply and I speak first again.

I don't shout but my words are sharp like blades.

 _"Don't try to sell me this 'it's because of the gala' shit! I was in the Clinic yesterday morning! Even an idiot would call foreplay that bickering of your! Does he really think to divert attention and make fool of people staring at that bitch's ass?"_

 _"Watch your mouth, lady!"_

Her firm and authoritative tone makes me shut up, and I bow my head in a disconsolate way, shaking it a little and sighing again.

 _"Sorry"_ I reply in a more insolent than guilty tone, still staring at her _"Dr. Cameron's behind"_ I specify in a so mellifluous and reverential tone that it clearly sounds like a mocking tone.

We stare at each other for what looks like an eternity.

None of us speak again and we both look down, swallowing as the silence of that room envelops us.

She slightly sighs again. She clearly doesn't want to argue. She just wants to get through the night possibly without putting on a show.

I look at her as she glance at the door behind me. She needs to go back to the party before someone come to look for her.

Her lips press together and she swallows. She lifts her dress a little, fixes one of her heel and gives a quick massage to her ankle, then smoothing the dress over her hips and giving another glance to herself in the mirror.

She takes her purse and heads to the door.

I know she's watching me... I can feel it.

But she doesn't speak while she passes near me.

She's the kind of woman who doesn't like not having the last word on a fight, but that path is definitely the last one she wants to take with a woman who is less than half her age.

I don't move, still by the door, as she passes near me, lightly touching my shoulder despite her attempt of avoiding me.

 _"Your shoes are fabulous"_ I say as she stops on the threshold, turning to look at me.

Her gaze softens and an amused tiny smile plays on her lips.

 _"Yours are smarter"_ she replies, then disappearing beyond the door as my lips can't help but curl up in turn.

...

I roll on my back, glancing at the empty space on the other side of the bed and groaning, then reaching for the pillow behind my head, placing it on my face.

The room is definitely too bright and I can already smell coffee, but for sure it isn't enough to wake me up.

 _"Get up, sleeping head!"_

His voice comes from beyond the pillow and I unsuccessfully try to fight him from pulling the warm quilt away.

I let out an upset moan, curling to conserve at least part of the warmth, again unsuccessfully.

I know he's smiling.

I hear the sound of a cup of hot coffee placed on the nightstand and, again, I know he's staring at me.

I have no choice.

I peek at him over the pillow, then putting it by side as I run a hand in my messy hair and rub my sleepy eyes.

I sit up with a glare, reaching for the cup and looking at the loops of steam.

 _"All this light can be counted as light pollution!"_ I snort taking a little sip from the cup in my hands, then grimacing at that strong flavor _"And you should change brands of coffee"_ I say as he rolls his eyes.

 _"Or send you at the nearest coffee bar"_ He replies as I give him a smile this time.

I watch him as he takes off his T-shirt then putting on a clean shirt, turning to look at me as I reach for my knees putting them against my chest, then resting my chin on them.

 _"May I-?"_ I tentatively ask pointing to his dresser as he rolls his eyes.

He opens the first drawer taking out one of his sweaters, then tossing it on the bed as I catch it.

 _"Sorry, the boss called"_ he says as I just nod, looking at him as he rummages in his jacket pocket, then pulling out a crumpled bill that he hands out to me.

 _"She's scaring sometimes, right?"_ I joke as he meets my gaze and smirks.

We stare at each other holding each other's gaze, till I chuckle and look away, then looking down at the bill in my hand again.

 _"What is this for?"_ I ask reaching for the quilt again and covering my legs.

 _"Call a cab if you want to go somewhere while I'm out"_ he says.

What? No! I let out a complaining puff, trying to give him my best puppy eyes and moaning in a clear sign of protest. He promised I can take his motorcycle as he's out, so this change of mind is undeniably unfair.

He looks at my pleading eyes and just shakes his head, putting into his coat pocket both his car and bike keys.

 _"Not after last night snowfall, Charlie! And you surely don't want to meet_ the wicked witch _in her ER, do you?"_

I just sigh with a pout, ignoring him even when he bends down taking the back of my head with his big hand and placing a kiss on the top of my hair.

.

I look around in the silence of the apartment.

I talked on the phone with a friend, watched TV, listened to music from my i-Pod, played one of his guitars and made myself a tea with what was surely an old teabag forgotten in the cupboard.

Now I'm running out of ideas, but it's snowing again and going out is out of the question.

My finger tips brush the covers of the many book in the bookshelf.

I definitely need to go to the bookstore and buy something more interesting than the Harrison's principles of internal medicine.

My fingers stop as they run over the last cover realizing that one book is missing. Not a casual book, a very specific one. It was there the last time I checked, and now it isn't there anymore... Maybe I'm wrong but, I have a certain idea about where it can be.

Anyway, there's nothing to read here, so, liking it or not I have no choice than going out... or get bored to death.

.

I shiver as I enter the door of the bookstore down the street, shaking snow off my shoulders and taking off my cap. I try to smooth my hair which instead tries to curl because of the weather, and then unwrap the scarf from around my neck, letting it falls at the sides of it, against my padded jacket.

I love bookstores. I might stay hours in here.

The smell of paper, the rustle of the sheets under my fingers. I love all of books. Maybe because I spent a lot of time in a place like that when I was a child. I was 3 at most, but I clearly remember those afternoons hidden under a woody counter with a picture book between my tiny hands. I could stay there for hours, just looking from my book to my father's shoes.

It's a classic!

I lose count of time when I'm in here!

I glance at the watch and hurry to pay for my books. The last of Isabelle Allende and a collection of poems of Federico Garcìa Lorca. In Spanish.

This is my father's fault! I used to cry so hard when I was a newborn that he had no choice. Throwing me out of the window or singing. One night I was driving my parents crazy and he took his guitar and came out with this sort of lullaby... _Empieza el llanto de la guitarra. Es inútil callarla. Es imposible callarla._ From a Lorca's poem. My mother still wonders if I stopped crying immediately because I loved it or because I wanted him to stop.

I smile to myself at that memory, then wrapping myself in my cap and scarf, going out in the snow again.

A _fuck!_ bursts out of my mouth as soon as I stand on the front door.

Really? Have I really closed the door behind myself without checking of having the key?

I look up and then at the door again. Closed and no pots under which hiding a key.

.

I know I don't have to show up at the hospital but they can't demand me to stay out and freeze to death, right?

The hospital is more quite than in the morning at this time. Maybe none would notice me if I'm very silent. I'll take his key and I'll disappear before -

 _"Hey, little Brontë!"_

The familiar voice greets me instead as soon as I climb the last step.

I just raise an hand in an unspoken _'Hi'_ , giving him a somehow shy smile. I'm in good shape but 4 floors run-up are a little too much anyway.

 _"Looking for House?"_ He asks as I nod, still too breathless to reply _"Dr. Cuddy just called him in her office. You missed him for a second"_

I sigh.

My cheeks are flashed because of the exercise and the change in temperature and my fingers so cold they almost hurt. I obviously forgot my gloves together with the key and I haven't been able of putting my hands in the pockets because of the books.

I just sigh again, nodding and raising a hand in another unspoken ' _Bye'_ , then turning and heading to the elevator. I'm not climbing down 4 floors this time!

I can't help but glance at Dr. Cuddy office as I come near. If she catches me, well, I don't care!

The light is on and she's there. With him.

They're arguing.

Nothing new.

She rolls her eyes, sighs, glares at him... she's gonna give in. She just can't help it.

She stands up from her desk and moves closer to him. He towers over her but she's not intimidated by him. Their eyes lock and they just stare at each other.

He reach for her arm and for a moment I fear he's gonna lose control...

He does... just... not in the way I feared.

My jaw drops as his thumb caresses her arm. He whispers something, she bows her head and nods. And his hand moves along her shoulder and neck, cupping her cheek.

I step back so abruptly then I almost fall behind.

I want to go in there! Shout them that I'm not an idiot and that I'm tired of their bullshits!

Instead... I just watch them, again feeling like a voyeur... And that kiss is so -

I look down, hurrying to go out of there.

Holy cow!

In the cab my mind keeps wondering...

I'm on autopilot... I hand out a bill to the cabdriver, I get out of the car, and I walk along the pathway.

A spare key is under the pot like usual. Third pot on the left.

I take off my jacket, leaving it on the coach as I move in the darkness turning the light on just when I enter the master bedroom.

There's a book on the nightstand.

 _Jane Eyre._

I can't help but smile. Here it is! The book whose writer I was named after!

It's special. A third edition a still penniless guy gave to his lover. The one with those golden decorations on the cover I've always loved so much.

I leaf through the pages till that so famous line _'Reader, I married him'_ and I can't help but smile.

Well, READER, too bad I can't say the same!

I didn't marry HIM even if that was my wish as a child.

My mother did!

But it hadn't been an _happily ever after._ Bad times drifted them apart. But theirs, well, it's a game and a curse. The more they try to stay away from each other the more they're pushed toward each other. It's what they are. Idiots. And in love.

That's why I'm so mad at them. It's so clear they're still in love!

The kiss I witnessed tonight is... a wish coming true.

My parents back together was... the wish I made every year on the knees of those Santa Clauses at the mall! And in the years I had convinced myself that Santa knew I'm Jewish, that's why it didn't work.

I bit my lip at the tiny smile which play on my face. Maybe this time it did.

I move the quilt by side and I go under it completely dressed. Mom's gonna kill me! Even more because my bedroom is still behind the door next to hers and there are still clothes in the dresser despite all the stuff I moved when I left for the College a few months ago.

I think both the tiredness and the warmth of that bed got the drop on me because I didn't realize I got asleep till a hand caressed my hair.

 _"Charlie, honey, you ok?"_

My eyes meet hers. Worried eyes. The ones of every mom with her sick child. It doesn't matter if I'll turn 17 in a few days... I'm still her child!

I nod, looking at her. She still has on the same power suit she had in her office so it hasn't been a dream.

 _"What about ordering Chinese food?"_ She says, taking off her jacket and unzipping her skirt, gesturing toward her cell on the nightstand.

I nod again, getting up and taking her phone, seeking for 'Tiger Noodles', our favorite Chinese restaurant.

 _"Spring rolls and almond chicken?"_ I ask, still looking at the cell.

 _"Yeah,"_ she replies as I give her a glance _"And moo shu pork with pancakes for your father"_ she nonchalantly adds, putting on one of those pairs of yoga pants which left naked part of my calves.

My soul is doing a triple back flip right now, despite the inscrutable look I put on. I got it from my father obviously.

.

It's not the first time we have dinner all together, but it's the first time we have dinner all together after what I've witnessed at PPTH. It's not of my business (or maybe is it?)... but I wonder if there will be an after-dinner for them tonight.

When she enters the kitchen the table is set for two and she raises an eyebrow.

 _"Has your father called?"_ She asks as I just shake my head.

 _"He's on his way. I'm the one leaving"_ I say with a smirk _"Cinema with Joanna. It's ok if I sleep over at her place, right?"_ I add as she nods.

Of course she does. Joanna is my best friend since primary school. She's almost a sister.

 _"And, oh...Mom, I've borrowed your blouse"_ I add as she casts a glance to the blouse I wear.

 _"Yeah, I got it"_ she replies with a smile.

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and I turn, bumping against the man standing unexpectedly on the kitchen door.

 _"Don't you need a pajamas for a sleep-over?"_ He asks with a raised eyebrow looking at me and at the little purse in my hand _"Unless Joanna is a John"_ He adds as I roll my eyes.

 _"My backpack is near the coat tree by the door"_ I reply as he stares at me _"No John can come close to someone with such a flannel pajamas on, Dad!"_

He smirks, kissing my temple as I kiss his cheek.

 _"Charlie"_

I turn, still wrapping my scarf around my neck.

He doesn't say anything and just hands out to me a little envelope.

Oh God... Have my father really just given me a condom? Every children in the world would have turn at least five shades of red!

But I'm his daughter, right! I'm used to him. And as weird as him! I'm still the girl who learnt how to spell _sternocleidomastoid_ earlier than her first name!

I chuckle, glancing from him to my mother even if she's still on the living room threshold.

 _"Don't worry"_ I whisper giving back to him that little envelope and putting a hand on his chest _"You just make sure I won't have to babysit a Currer Ellis Acton in nine months!"_ I add with a mischievous smile.

I turn and smile as I walk out in that icy night.

.

221B Baker street.

I look at the front door as I turn the key in the key hole (the spare key I took from the nightstand drawer in my mother's room).

I take off my jacket, cap and scarf and take a guitar from the wall behind the piano, sitting down leg-crossed on the sofa. My fingers lightly caress the strings as the first chord fills the silence, and I just look up, unable to prevent the tiny smile that once again plays on my lips.

...

 **THE END**


End file.
